Lavi: The User's Guide and Instruction Manual
by Saya-Sama
Summary: How to take care of your Lavi unit!


**Here's the last user's guide for today, geez these things were fun, Saya might pick up the project again over Christmas vacation. **

**Saya doesn't own the idea, or the DGM charas, she just had a lot of fun with this. Anygay, let's get this party started! **

**Lavi: The Users guide and Instruction Manual**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a LAVI unit! Please listen carefully to the following instructions, so that your LAVI unit may reach it's full potential. Not adhering to these instructions could prove dangerous, and could possibly result on you unleashing a horrid pervert onto society.

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Lavi/Baka Usagi

**Age:** 18

**Place of Manufacture:** Japan

**Height: **177 cm

**Weight: **68 kg

**Module Type:** Mysterious

**Your LAVI unit will come with the following accessories**:

One large exorcist's coat

One tight-fitting enhanced Exorcist's jacket

One pair of loose-fitting white pants

One pair of tight-fitting black and White pants

Two White scarves

One green bandanna

Two black v-neck shirts

Two pairs of black slacks

One large poncho

One eyepatch

One Odzuchi Kodzuchi/Nyoibo (with Judgement seals)

One pair of chunky boots

One pair of sleek knee-high boots

49 aliases

Bookman sold separately

-

When you first receive your LAVI unit, he may seem to be a reclusive bookworm. He may appear to be distant, and cold toward people, occasionally not even treating them as people but as "ink on paper". It's just a phase, with enough care your LAVI unit will be hyper, happy, and flirty in no time. Beware though, LAVI units aren't for people who are looking for a close emotional bond, as LAVI units are part of the BOOKMAN subdivision. LAVI units are also not meant for anti-social people, people who can't take a joke, and prudes.

-

**Programming:**

Your LAVI unit is a highly adaptable unit that can change his personality at will. As such, he has many useful programs:

**Exorcist:** Your LAVI unit is a great fighter. He is an intellectual, and remembers all of an AKUMA unit's strengths and weaknesses. He sees what others don't in a situation and can remember every detail about a battle. He fights with somewhat brute force, as much of his fighting is done just by swinging his hammer. However, when the need arises he can use multiple judgment seals to destroy AKUMA units en masse.

**Tutor:** you're LAVI unit is a part of the BOOKMAN subdivision, and therefore knows a little about everything. Need help on that God-awful algebra homework that you're sure will never matter in the real world? LAVI can help. Foreign languages confusing you to no end? Well, your LAVI unit knows the basics of nearly every language out there! His speciality is History, he can tell you anything you need to know in detail! He's the perfect study buddy, the best unit you can get if you need help with your studies!

**Match maker:** you're LAVI unit is a meddlesome one, and has no problem butting into your business and setting you up with the person you want! Just simply let it slip that you want someone and your LAVI unit will do all the work for you! He's guaranteed to get you a date! But watch out though, if he's in Flirt mode and you're looking for a girl, he might just steal her away instead!

**Partner in Crime: **are you the troublemaker who's always shooting spit balls at your teacher? Maybe you're the prankster who set off the fire alarm on a winter day? Maybe you're the one who hid everyone in your gym class' clothes. Ever worry about getting caught in the act? Have no fear, because now you can stay in class, act totally innocent, and let your LAVI unit do all the trouble making for you, on your orders! you get the satisfaction, and everyone else gets to be the victims! He's never been caught before, and he won't start now!

**You're LAVI unit comes with 9 different modes:**

Smiling (default)

Mysterious

Flirt

Violently Angry

Prankster

Angsty

Dirk/Bookman (level 7 unlock)

Strategist

Happy

Please take note: the LAVI unit's Happy and Smiling modes are not the same thing. Happy mode is basically his being content with how things are, or his being amused. However, Smiling mode is the mode he goes into when he's acting Happy, but isn't completely so, it's a show for your benefit. It's extremely difficult to tell these two modes apart, and more often than not, what you think is making him Happy is really just the LAVI unit acting the part. A truly Happy Lavi is a blinding sight.

When your LAVI unit enters Flirt mode, no girl between the ages of 10 and 40 is safe. It is advised that at those times, you keep him far away from your sisters/mother/friend's sisters/friend's mothers/random women on the street etc. An ALLEN WALKER unit can force your LAVI unit out of this mode.

While in Mysterious mode, your LAVI unit will not tell you a thing, and will spend much time in an introverted state. This mode is usually turned on when something strange is happening, and his mind goes to work trying to solve the mystery. It also happens when he himself is hiding something. This can sometimes be mistaken with Angsty mode, which is very similar on the outside. However, Angsty mode is caused by a BOOKMAN unit telling him that he is also a BOOKMAN unit, and therefore cannot have emotional attachments.

When in violently Angry mode, LAVI units will yell and they tend to break things, like harmless windows. However, this mode can be abruptly halted, by a LENALEE LEE unit. However, this mode is often caused by LENALEE LEE units as well.

Dirk/Bookman mode is a difficult mode to unlock, and it is not one you want to unlock either. Your LAVI unit will become all but heartless and will not care about your safety or his own. He tends to get very destructive while in the mode, often unleashing his seal attacks on himself and other around him, with or without provocation. You'll know when this level is unlocked because a tattoo will appear under his left eye.

Prankster mode is self-explanatory. While in this mode, your LAVI unit will feel the urge to pull a prank on anyone within a 10 foot radius, you included. The best way to avoid being pranked is to join in on the fun. A KANDA YUU unit will undoubtedly force your LAVI unit out of this state though, because that unit can't take a joke.

**Relations with other units:**

The D.GRAY-MAN collection is split into multiple divisions. LAVI units are part of the BLACK ORDER division, and is the only unit in the collection that is under two subdivisions, subdivision EXORCIST and subdivision BOOKMAN.

**Interaction with EXORCIST units: **

**KANDA YUU:** These two units get along fairly well, and fight perfectly together. LAVI units like to steal KANDA YUU unit's hair ties. KANDA YUU units are also LAVI unit's favorite victims for pranks, because they have the funniest reactions. These two can communicate well because the KANDA YUU unit doesn't talk much, and your LAVI unit will undoubtably talk enough for the both of them. Your LAVI unit will often joke about the KANDA YUU unit's feminine qualities, which may push the other into Murderous Rage mode. However, your LAVI unit has had years of practice in the art of dodging the KANDA YUU unit's Mugen accessory, and will therefore remain safe from harm.

**ALLEN WALKER: **This unit and your LAVI unit get along perfectly! The ALLEN WALKER unit will keep your LAVI unit on task, and force him out of Flirt mode when you need him to. ALLEN WALKER units can also push your LAVI unit into Happy mode. These two fight perfectly together, as LAVI is a long-distance fighter, and ALLEN WALKER units are close range fighters. These two have a tendency to get slashy, so fangirls might want to buy an ALLEN WALKER unit to go with their LAVI units. When LAVI enters Dirk/Bookman mode, ALLEN WALKER units can force your unit out of it, and save him from himself.

**LENALEE LEE:** LENALEE LEE and LAVI units get along very well. LAVI units will often enter Flirty mode when around her, as she is usually the only female unit around, and has a nearly irresistible Cute mode. However, LENALEE LEE figures will keep your LAVI unit in check, and prevent him from getting too angsty, or going into Dirk/Bookman mode. This unit can also prevent him from going into Violently Angry mode, but she can cause him to enter this mode as well. LENALEE LEE units will keep him on task, and when she can't, she'll take over his tutoring duties.

**ARYSTAR KRORY: **LAVI units tend to stay in their Happy or Prankster modes around this unit. They will often call this unit "Kro-chan" or "Krorykins". When in Violently Angry mode, ARYSTAR KRORY units will enter there Worry mode. However, if this Violently Angry mode was incited by the ARYSTAR KRORY unit, he will usually end up being hit with the Fire seal.

**BOOKMAN: **this unit is often called Panda-jiji by the LAVI unit. It is the LAVI unit's master and counselor, in a way. LAVI units learn everything they know from BOOKMAN units. BOOKMAN units have a habit of kicking LAVI units in the head however, and are very impatient with LAVI units. They know how to keep a LAVI unit on task.

**Interactions with BLACK ORDER units:**

**KOMUI LEE:** The LAVI unit gets along very well with the KOMUI unit, and when KOMUI LEE units are in Shirker mode, they will help LAVI units in whatever hare-brained scheme he's got going. KOMUI LEE units will often enter Sister Complex mode because of LAVI units though, because LAVI units flirt with LENALEE LEE units.

**JERRY: **LAVI units get along well with JERRY units, but seeing as LAVI units don't care as much about food as ALLEN WALKER units or KANDA YUU units, he usually stays in Smiling mode around the JERRY unit.

**SCIENCE DEPARTMENT units: **LAVI units often stay in smiling or Happy mode around these units. They also get information from these units, and help these units with research by lending them his knowledge of history and the like.

**interactions with NOAH units:**

**MILLENNIUM EARL: **LAVI units, like all BLACK ORDER units, hates the MILLENNIUM EARL units. However, LAVI units will not attempt to fight against the MILLENNIUM EARL units alone, for he is a BOOKMAN unit, and therefore is adverse to giving up his life for the BLACK ORDER side.

**TYKI MIKK: **LAVI units hate TYKI MIKK units, because TYKI MIKK units have this habit of causing mass amounts of physical and mental harm to ALLEN WALKER units. However, when TYKI MIKK is in one of his white modes, they get along fairly well. TYKI MIKK often pushes LAVI units into Mysterious or Angst modes. LAVI units have a difficult time beating TYKI MIKK units.

**RHODE CAMELOT:** LAVI units absolutely should not fight RHODE CAMELOT units. RHODE CAMELOT units can force LAVI units into Dirk/Bookman mode using her Dream World accessory pack. After she forces him into Dirk/Bookman mode, he will need an ALLEN WALKER unit to force him out of it. Even then, he will probably end up in Angsty mode for a while.

**AKUMA:** LAVI units destroy AKUMA. LAVI units have several seals that he uses to do so, the most commonly used are the Fire seal and the Heaven seal.

**Cleaning:**

Your LAVI unit can clean himself. However, he enjoys using communal baths. LAVI units will often make KANDA YUU units use shampoo instead of bar soap. LAVI units prefer to be clean, but are fine with being dirty for a little while.

LAVI units can dry themselves also, but they may ask you to do it if they are in Flirt mode. If you're a prude, you might want to run.

**Energy:**

The LAVI unit can cook for itself and is low maintenance. It does not need any specific food to keep it energized and running properly. However, your LAVI unit may forget to eat when in Mysterious mode, or when he is studying, so make sure he eats three healthy meals a day.

**Frequently asked questions:**

**Q.** My LAVI unit is such a flirt, I'm afraid to bring him around my sisters, can I fix that?

**A.** No, it's part of his programming. If it's such a pain, maybe you should've tried going for a more prude ALLEN WALKER figure?

**Q.** Um...I kinda want my figure to go a little yaoi with my [insert figure name here unit, is there any way to do that?

**A.** The traditional LAVI figure tends to get a bit slashy with ALLEN WALKER figures, and occasionally makes teasing remarks about KANDA YUU units. However, you can get a LAVI unit from the Yaoi/Yuri catalog, with setting such as Strangely seductive, Seke, playful, etc.

**Q. **My unit is always in Smiling mode, is there any way to make him Happy?

**A. **Sure, simply let him pull any pranks he wants, or bring him to a public library. As long as you're not strict, your LAVI unit will be Happy.

**Q. **Why won't my LAVI unit do my homework?

**A. **Because he's too lazy to do his own work, never mind yours. He'll help you with it, but he wont do it for you.

**Q. **I had my unit set up a date for me, but it totally failed, give me my money back!

**A. **No, LAVI units are guaranteed to get you the date, which it did. Just because you're utterly unappealing doesn't mean LAVI failed.

Q. What's with the tattoo under LAVI's eye?

A. Did you read this manual at all? That tattoo has appeared because he is in Dirk/Bookman mode. You should get an ALLEN WALKER unit right away, before your LAVI unit hurts someone.

**Q.** Will my LAVI unit go out with me?

**A.** Sure, he's over 18, and will pretty much go for any girl between 10 and 40 as long as she's cute. Beware though, because as soon as he sees a prettier girl, he'll go for her.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **He's stuck in Dirk/Bookman mode.

**solution:** Take him away from all RHODE CAMELOT units. Get an ALLEN WALKER unit to help him snap out of it. One slashy, insinuation-inspiring moment later, and your LAVI unit will be back to normal. If this doesn't work, keep him away from all BOOKMAN units also. LENALEE LEE units are also helpful in this case. If all else fails, send him back.

**Problem**: He's burnt down the house with his Fire seal.

**Solution: **Next time he gets angry, bring him to work/school and get rid of your oppressors.

**Problem: **He is going into Violently Angry mode too often.

**Solution:** Keep LENALEE LEE units nearby, unless they are the ones forcing him into this mode. If that is the case, substitute with an ALLEN WALKER unit. A KANDA YUU unit will also fight him and help him blow off steam. However, this last method often ends in lots of destruction.

**Problem:** He's refusing to leave the bathroom/bedroom etc.

**Solution**: He's probably lost his eye patch or bandanna. Get him a new one and slip it under the door. LAVI units will refuse to function properly without an eyepatch and bandanna.

-

With proper care and maintenance your LAVI unit will live a happy and fulfilling life! He will happily protect you from AKUMA units, pull pranks with you, and help you with that pesky school work! He's got one of the longest Warranties of the BLACK ORDER division, so he's sure to be around for a while! LAVI units are not for prudes, people with no sense of humor, anti-social humbugs, or minors. If you are unhappy with your purchase, simply have a BOOKMAN unit give him a new assignment and alias and he'll be gone forever.

**Well, there's the last one for today. technically, it's not even today anymore, it's 26 minutes past 12...so...it is today but it's not yesterday's today...whatever.**


End file.
